Valentines Day
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the 1-6. Will Elliot and Olivia find love? The story is better than the summary.Maybe just a little smut. One-Shot, Please drop a review if you can.


**Valentines Day **

Crying: that was what Olivia was doing a lot lately. No it wasn't her time of the month, or pre-menopause kicking in, it was two words: Valentines Day. This was the holiday (if you could call it that) that Olivia Benson hated. She was going to be sitting alone at her house while her friends are out with their men, having extremely hot sex. Olivia thinks she is over due, not getting any action for a little while, being busy with work and all.

"What the hell?" Olivia exclaimed walking into the one-six.

"Don't you like it, I think it's festive!" said Kimberly Stanton, a fellow detective decorating the bullpen with festive pink and red hearts.

"Whatever you say." She grumbled as she threw some stuff on her desk and headed into the locker room to be greeted by John Munch.

"Don't you hate Valentines Day John?"

"Oh yes, it's a cheap holiday if you ask me, I mean all my wasted money on jewelry, chocolates, and flowers for what … 3 damn ex-wives!"

"Like you bought them jewelry." Olivia laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I was a romantic man, and I still am now."

"I'm kidding John. I hate Valentines Day, because it reminds me of how single I really am, and how I don't have a man to buy those nice things for me."

"Olivia you don't need a man to make you happy, ask my ex-wives." He said pulling out a little leopard with a box of chocolates attached.

"Aw thanks John, you shouldn't have."

"It no problem Liv." he said pulling her into a bear hug. "I wonder what Elliot is going to get you… woo woo!"

"John!" she said playfully swatting him on the stomach, "He is my partner … my best friend."

"Keep saying that Liv." He hollered heading out of the locker room and into the squad room.

She opened up her locker, with all the memories flooding into her head. So many pictures of her and the guys, especially Elliot. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she noticed something in her locker.

"Oh what's this?" she noticed picking up a cute little teddy bear with a note attached to it. It read:

_Dear Liv, _

_Sorry I couldn't be here today, since I am on vacation. Anyway I figured I'd get my fav girl a little something for Valentines Day. See you when I get back from Aruba… I'll be sure to tell you about it. _

_Lots of love,_

_Fin _

_P.S: buy something nice for Elliot … lol just kidding Liv._

Attached to the bear was a Victoria Secrets gift card: Liv's favorite store.

"Nicee." She said to herself as she shut her locker and headed out to the squad room.

"Happy Valentines Day Liv." Elliot weakly smiled from behind his desk. He knew that she hated the holiday as much as he did.

"You too Ell." She said taking a seat at her desk tossing her snack of Vitamin Water and a granola bar in the bottom drawer of her desk. "So are you and Kathy going to do anything special this year?" she sighed.

"Well about that-"

"Elliot, can you do me a favor and join me in my office please." Cragen said sticking his head out of the office door.

"Oh god what now." he mumbled as he staggered off into Don's office.

"Do I need to send you both home?"

"A hello would do Don. And what are you talking about."

"You both are acting like god-damn Zombies today."

"I don't think we are … we just got in."

"Now Liv hates Valentines Day, I don't know about you, but is there something we need to talk about Elliot … something at home?"

"No Don, I'm fine, I don't need a shrink"

"Ok then, you two get back to your paperwork."

"Yes Captain." He said shutting the door after him and heading back to his desk to discover 1 new email:

**From: Obenson16**

**To: Establer16**

**Subject: Good Morning! **

**Hey Ell, ugh I hate Valentines Day with a passion. Anyway what are you and Kathy doing this year, and what did you get her?**

**-Liv **

**P.S: What the hell is up with Don … did cupid stick his arrow up his ass? lol**

Elliot faked a smile. Hell, Liv thought she could get at least a laugh out of him, something was defiantly wrong with Elliot.

**From: Establer16**

**To: Obenson16**

**Re: Good Morning. **

**Hey why do you hate Valentines Day … don't you have a date with Dean? And I think your right about the arrow and Cragen's ass … lets just hope he's not reading this.**

**-Ell**

Liv just laughed as she sent him another E-mail:

**From:Obenson16**

**To: Establer16**

**Re: Re: Good Morning**

**Eww no, I'm single hun. I don't think Dean is my type … so what are you doing for Kathy? Wait Elliot is something wrong and you're not telling me about it? **

**-Liv**

"_Damn she is good"_ Elliot thought. He hoped like hell Don wasn't reading the emails.

**From: Establer16**

**To:Obenson16**

**Re: Re: Re Good Morning**

**How about we discuss it over dinner … tonight. How's about Bar Americain, around 7ish. I'll pick you up a little early. **

**-Ell**

"_Woah that is one pricey restaurant, wait what about Kathy?"_ Liv thought to herself as she sent him another e-mail. _"But he has been acting kind of funny lately."_

**From:Obenson16**

To: Establer16 

**Re: Re: Re: Re Good Morning**

**Sounds good to me Ell, I got to find something nice to wear though ,so I'll see you tonight… we should get going on this paperwork before Don grills our asses. Can't wait Ell.**

**-Liv**

Elliot cannot believe she said yes. He thought she had a date tonight … he was glad he was wrong. He hopes like hell this day goes by fast … he has some important stuff to tell Liv.

………………………………………………………………..

There was a knock at the door, right at 6:30. Olivia was surprising not running late as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Ell." She said noticing his black suit and bow tie. He looked good, and smelled even better. "Come on in, I just need to put on my makeup."

"This is for you Liv." He said giving her a single red rose. He couldn't stop looking at her in a beautiful little black dress. It was low too, he better keep his wandering eyes away from her.

"Thanks Ell." She said putting it on her kitchen nook as she hurried to the bathroom to put on her makeup. She left the door open so her and Elliot could still talk. She knows not to bring up Kathy until he is ready to talk about her.

"Have you ever been to Bar Americain before?" Elliot questioned standing in the doorway of Liv's bathroom; he really didn't feel like leaving her side.

"Nah, my friend went there before, she raved about it. How about you?" she asked as she put on her eyeliner and mascara.

"Nah, I heard it was owned by that chef-guy on T.V, I figured what the hell?" he replied checking his hair and face in the mirror.

"Aren't you a pretty boy?" she giggled as she noticed Elliot checking himself out.

"Hey I clean up good, you got to admit."

"Never said you didn't." she smiled as she got up and squeezed past Elliot in the tight doorway, she took a whiff of him and thought she was going to have an orgasm. She ran off into her room and grabbed her best bottle of perfume, gave herself a spray, put on her black stilettos, and they were both on their way.

When they arrived to the ritzy restaurant, Elliot opened her door and they both entered.

"I have a reservation …for Stabler." Elliot said to the hostess as they were both led to a nice cozy booth right near the warmth of the kitchen.

"Damn Elliot … this is nice." Liv said observing the surroundings. When she sat down she turned her phone off: nobody was going to ruin this night for her. They ordered a bottle of red wine, and after they ordered their courses, they sipped and chatted.

"I want to have a toast … to you Olivia Benson … my partner… for better or worse." He said holding up his glass.

"Cheers." Olivia smiled. "Well I would like to have a toast, to Elliot Stabler … my partner … the pretty boy of the one-six." She laughed as they both toasted. Her laugh drove him wild; his smile did the same to her.

"Liv, I need to tell you something." He said, becoming all serious.

"Ok, take your time." She said sipping her wine.

"You may have been wondering why I have been acting like a total grump these past couple of weeks."

"You have been acting a little funny, but anyway continue."

"It's just …" he paused then, continued, "Me and Kathy got a divorce."

"Oh Ell, I'm so sorry, when did that happen?"

"A month ago." He replied. This dinner was supposed to be for her, hell he even got her a nice ring and yet she wanted out. At first he was upset but he was starting to get over it. "It's just this Valentine's Day … is like the first one for me being single."

"Wow must be nice. Let's just forget about all of the past events and lets just have a great night tonight … shall we?" Liv smiled.

"Amen to that." Elliot smiled raising his glass.

They both had a nice meal, talking about baby Eli and the rest of the squad. The whole night, they never took their eyes off of each other. They both shared a big slice of Molten Chocolate Cake for dessert, Elliot's favorite.

"Oh Liv you gotta try this ice-cream." He said holding out his spoon as she took a taste: her mouth lingering a little longer on the spoon, as they both looked at each other and started to laugh as Olivia's face turned a pale pink.

"It's good." She smiled. "Ell let's split this." She mentioned as the steep bill came Elliot's way.

"No Liv, this is my treat, I got it." He said giving the waiter his MasterCard.

"Thanks Ell." She smiled "_Did he just pay for my meal … this isn't a date … right?!?" _she thought.

"You ready Liv?" he asked as he squeezed out of the both, standing up. " I'll drop you off."

"Yeah." She said getting up following out of the restaurant, getting yet another whiff of his cologne. She really thought she was going to get an orgasm in the middle of a packed restaurant. "_Jesus Christ Olivia … control yourself!" _she thought.

………………………………………………………………………..

They both walked up to her apartment, she was really hoping that maybe he could say and they could talk for a little while. They stopped at her floor and she got out her key.

"Elliot, you want to come in?" she asked hopefully receiving a yes.

"I suppose so." He smiled as she let them both into her apartment and he shut the door behind him. Elliot just looked at Olivia and she was looking at him. Before you know it they were both leaned up against the door, passionately kissing each other on the mouth. Elliot's tongue was gaining access into Olivia's mouth. She managed to throw her keys, pocketbook, and coat on the floor in the kitchen as the action moved slowly to the couch.

"Oh Elliot." She moaned in ecstasy as she felt around his luscious mouth with her tongue, and she felt him, harder than steel against her dress. His hands slowly moved up her curves heading right for her breasts. She decided to speed things up a little bit and moved his hands right to her breasts.

"Fuck Liv!" he said as he felt her up through her dress, she whipped off his bow tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her dress was soon tossed on the ground along with Elliot's shirt. She was teasing him with his belt buckle. "Take it off Liv…" he grumbled as she was now on top of him in her bed: how they got there, is beyond her. His pants were soon off, and it was just him and his tighty-whiteys.

"Ohh Det. Stabler wears tighty-whiteys huh?" she groaned as her bra was thrown on the floor. Elliot thought he was in heaven as his hands roamed and felt Olivia's large bouncy breast.

"Fuckkk Liv… nice tits!" he growled snapping her black thong as they switched positions, with him on top. She was snapping the waistband of his underwear teasing him with a devilish grin on her face. Elliot's mouth soon moved to her hips, as he got closer to her thong, the wetter Olivia became. Her thong was soon off and Elliot was staring at his partner ass naked in front of him, his crotch was on fire.

"Olivia… let me take a look at you." he panted stopping at Olivia looked at him with a devilish grin. "Since when do you have a tattoo?" he questioned noticing 2 cherries on her upper thigh.

"A long time ago." She growled as she grabbed Elliot and threw off his underwear.  
"Holy fucking shit Elliot… you're-" she broke off as they started passionately kissing once again.

"Yeah… I know." He smiled as they broke away.

"Make love to me Elliot." She moaned as he slowly entered her.

"Olivia … I love you."

"I love you too Elliot."

**My First ever EO one-shot. So… how'd I do? Please drop a review if you can. I love to hear from you.**


End file.
